Generally, it is known to provide a vehicle with a tailgate for closing out an opening of a cargo area of the vehicle and to provide the tailgate with open and close function. The tailgate maybe used as a work surface in a generally horizontal or open position and may be used to close an opening in a cargo area of a vehicle when in the vertical or closed position.